descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Uma
Uma is a main character and the main antagonist who appeared in Descendants 2. She is the daughter of Ursula, Mal’s archenemy and the leader of a motley crew of pirates. Uma has used Mal’s absence on the Isle of the Lost to rise to power as the new self-proclaimed queen of the Isle. Uma is portrayed by China Anne McClain. Background Personality Uma is sassy, manipulative, and ambitious. Though she has a tough exterior, she seems to care deeply for her crew along with other people who are being mistreated on the Isle. She has been shown that she could be self-less even in moments of tension. When Harry returned from the water after having jumped into it to look for his hook, even though she was rushing in the fight against Mal, Uma stopped for a moment and helped her friend get into the docks. However, Uma has different ways when it comes to treating strangers and enemies, like Mal. She's manipulative and would use any possible way to keep her rival wrapped around her finger, like kidnapping Ben in order to give Mal more pressure into handing over Fairy Godmother's Magic Wand. Despite the opinion of the majority, Uma is just "an angry girl with a bad plan" who wishes to be heard. Physical Appearance Uma is a beautiful girl with brown-skin, and aqua, black-white braids, and sky blue-painted nails. Her primary outfit is an aqua leather top with multicolored bands like a skirt, a purple translucent top, a aqua leather coat with gold details, and multicolored bands on the shoulders, dark aqua pants with zippers, and brown boots with pearls, sea-stars, shells, and her pirate crew's symbolic pin. Her accessories consist of a black pirate hat with brown details, sea-stars, shells and her pirate crew's symbolic pin, black fingerless gloves with sea-stars, pearl bracelets, a sky blue bracelet with spikes, black and brown belts, a black band, and a sheath for her sword. Powers & Abilities Being daughter of Ursula, Uma inherited the following powers: *'Magic': Like her mother, Uma is able to manipulate magic at her will. So far, she has cast a love spell on Ben thanks to Mal's Spell Book. However, she could have made the same potion that Mal used in Descendants instead of casting a spell. **'Octopus Transformation':Upon entering the water, Uma can be transformed into a cephalopod appearance similar to that of her mother, a giant octopus with a human body. Roles Printed Materials Rise of the Isle of the Lost Years ago, on the Isle of the Lost, Mal wasn't just friends with Mad Maddy; she also teamed up with the daughter of the Sea Witch, Uma for all kinds of mischief. However, an attempt to prank the especially mean Cruella De Vil leads Mal to seemingly fall off the docks and into the water. Uma tries to save her, only for Mal to surprise her and dump a bucket of shrimp on Uma. No matter how much Uma tried to wash her hair, the disgusting smell never left her hair. Mal then got everyone to call Uma the name Shrimpy. Fast-forward to Descendants, Uma watches Carlos, Jay and Evie board the royal limousine to be taken to Auradon for a chance at a better life. Uma seethes with envy when she finds out that Mal was also chosen. From that day forward, she vowed to get off the island and into Auradon. Then came the day of Prince Ben's coronation. Jane stole the wand to give herself a makeover, but the magic of her mother's wand flew out of control and made a hole in the island's barrier. Maleficent escaped to conquer Auradon. Everyone else attempted to leave, but found that the barrier was back in place. The villains watched the A.N.N., learning Maleficent had been turned into a lizard and that Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos had turned their backs on evil and were celebrating. And now, the present day, a few days after the last book. All of the Auradon kingdoms hold celebrations, which lead up to the cotillion, in honor of the U.S.A.'s founding. However ,the celebration suddenly comes to an end when an unexpected storm strikes. Fearing it may be the disabled talismans of evil, the VKs decide to have Fairy Godmother destroy them before anything else happens. Retrieving her wand from the museum, Fairy Godmother improvises a version of Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo to destroy the talismans. However, this releases a burst of wild magic, which briefly causes the Isle of the Lost's dome to disappear; though since it's invisible to the islanders, no-one noticed On the Isle of the Lost, Uma learns that a goblin saw the trident fell into the waters of the isle when the barrier briefly vanished. Everyone is looking for it; even if it isn't magic, it can be used to barter one's way off this accursed prison. Uma decides that it's time to put together a crew to work for her, hearing Captain Hook is hosting a race and will give the Lost Revenge to whoever wins. She joins the race, convincing Harry Hook to be her first mate; they win the Lost Revenge, recruiting Gaston's son Gil and other rogues. Uma learns from her fellow employee at the shop that Yen Sid knows where the pieces of Ursula's necklace are; once it's re-completed, it will be able to seek out the trident like a magnet. Harry's research reveals that Yen Sid brought his intern, Sophie with him to the island when he relocated; this is the only weak link they can work on, since Yen Sid will never give in to intimidation and torture. Claiming to have found something Sophie lost, Gil lures her to chip shop. After a mind-numbing hour of listening to Sophie talk, Gil begs Uma to step in. Uma inquires what Sophie is searching for, remaining vague as to whether or not she can provide it. Sophie reveals that Yen Sid's hat was taken to be mended at the hat shop, but it got sold to someone else; the sorcerer mainly uses it to hide his bald spot, since its magic is neutralized by the barrier. Remembering Gil bought it, Uma takes it from him and threatens to burn it unless Sophie tells her when the necklace is. Sophie relents and tell her its hidden on the Isle of the Doomed. On the Isle of the Doomed, Uma and her crew find Yen Sid's "map" and find a trove of magic items. Uma finds her mother's seashell necklace and puts it back together; however a piece is missing. She then realizes a piece of the shell was in her pendant; Ursula had vaguely told her it was all she had left, but not of what. With the shell completed, it begins leading Uma to the trident. She finds it's location, and swims down to get it. Outside of the barrier, Mal and the others arrive; she reverses time by a few minutes, keeping Uma away from the trident. Using her own spell, Mal pulls the trident into her hand, but loses her glove to the pull of the seashell necklace. The VKs succeed in their mission, leaving Uma fuming; she ended up with Mal's glove instead. After Mal and the VKs returned back it Auradon, back on the Isle of the Lost, Uma decides to bide her time until she can get revenge. Films Descendants 2 Umas' Plan\ What's My Name? Uma is first seen as her crew , including Harry Hook, and Gill are watching a broadcast in Ursulas' fish and chips shop on The Isle Of The Lost of Mal and Ben's planned coronation. Uma and her boyfriend Harry mock her through the broadcast calling her a poser, and traitor before the rest of the crew ( with some " encouragement" from Uma) join in the mockery with some even throwing their trays of food at the TV. Harry and Uma furiously envy themselves, and grind against Mal who she believes left them in the dirt, and turned her back on evil before Gill brings up her past. Having had enough of living in Mals' shadow, Uma decides to attempt an invasion of Auradon before she and her crew launch into a song about her plans to take over the kingdom. ( What's My Name?) The little celebration is then interrupted by Ursula, Umas' mother who orders her to shut up and finish the dishes in the kitchen. Uma promises her crew that as soon as she sees an opportunity to take over Auradon she will take it, and that her name will be remembered before throwing Gill out for calling her Shrimpy. After Uma learns that Mal is back on the Isle, she kidnapped Ben and held him hostage, ordering for Mal to come to the fish and chip shop to get him. She challenged Mal to a arm wrestling match and distracts Mal so she can win. She tells her she wants the Fairy Godmother’s wand in exchange for Ben tomorrow or she will never see him again. King Ben has been kidnapped by Uma and her gang of pirates; they demand the Fairy Godmother's wand in exchange for releasing him. The VKs create a dummy wand to exchange for Ben. When they arrive, Uma and her crew break into song (It’s Goin’ Down), delighted at the idea of finally escaping the Isle. Mal's group likewise sing that they should peacefully give Ben up. Ben, thinking the wand is real, tries getting Uma and Mal to abandon the deal, only to be mocked for his kindness by Uma. Before taking the wand,however ,Uma wanted to see if the wand was real and told Mal to cast a spell. Mal fakes a spell to make Dude talk, not because of the wand but because of Mal’s truth gummy he ate meant for Carlos earlier and she bought it. When the exchange was done however, Uma then quickly realized the wand was a forgery and snapped it in two, furiously screaming that Mal does not get to win everytime and the two parties break out into a sword fight but the VKs eventually escape, unknown to them that Mal left her spell book behind. Uma used Mal's spellbook to enchant Ben to “fall in love with her” and bring her to the cotillan dance. However the spell was broken when Mal kissed Ben, infuriating Uma (again). She jumped of the ship and turned into a giant octopus and Mal turns into a huge purple dragon, just like their mothers. They were about to fight when Ben intervened and talked it out of them. Uma ,without a word, gave Ben back the ring he gave her and gave one last look at all of them before swimming away into the ocean. At the end of the credits, Uma came back up to the suface to look at Auradon, later facing the audience assuring them that it was not the end of the story, just like Mal did in the first movie. Descendants 3 Uma will appear in Descendants 3, though it is currently unknown what role she will play. Relationships Songs ''Descendants 2 Solos Poor-Unfortunate-Souls.jpg|"Poor Unfortunate Souls" Group songs WhatsMyName Screenshot 11.jpg|"What's My Name" ItsGoinDown - 13.jpg|"It's Goin' Down" Kiss_The_Girl.png|"Kiss the Girl" Trivia *"Uma" is the feminine form of number one in Portuguese. *China Anne McClain, who portrays Uma, is known for providing the voice of Freddie Facilier, daughter of Dr. Facilier, in the animated short series ''Descendants: Wicked World. China's sister Lauryn McClain provided the voice of Freddie in season 2 because of China's work on the Descendants 2 *Uma is best friends with Harry Hook and has been since they were kids. *Uma and Harry run a dice game at Ursula's Fish and Chips which is fixed so that the house always wins. *Uma has taken Mal's spot as self-proclaimed queen of the Isle. *Uma's goal is to break the barrier of the Isle of the Lost and free the citizens who do not deserve to live there. **This is evident by her constant references to the poor living conditions on the Isle. **During her heart-to-heart with Ben, she states that she sees the Isle as a prison. *A prequel Serena Valentino Novel called Poor Unfortunate Soul was centered on her mother. It's revealed in that book that Ursula and Maleficent have a heated rivalry. **However, in Melissa de la Cruz's novel Rise of the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel, it is revealed that Maleficent and Ursula actually had a close relationship, and therefore, Mal and Uma were once best friends. *Uma, Mal, Evie, Ben, and Freddie are the only characters to have solos. *Unlike her mother, Uma has human legs instead of octopus tentacles. *Uma can also turn into a giant octopus just like her mother Ursula *She is the first Villain kid to be the main antagonist of a Descendants movie. *She imitated her mother in casting a love spell on the protagonist's love interest for her goals. **Ursula turned into Vanessa and used Ariel's voice to seduce Prince Eric; while Uma used Mal's spellbook to enchant Ben. *Harry often flirts with Uma in a constant game of question and rejection according to Melissa de la Cruz's novel Rise of the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villain kids Category:Descendants 2 Characters Category:Rise of the Isle of the Lost Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Isle of the Lost Characters